


In Which Sasuke Passes Out and Orochimaru Takes Care of Him

by hellbubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Pre-Shippuden, Short One Shot, Sickfic, kinda(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: Sasuke doesn't take care of himself and trains too hard. He passes out. Orochimaru decides to take care of him, showing his caring side.
Relationships: Orochimaru & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	In Which Sasuke Passes Out and Orochimaru Takes Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I used he/him pronouns for Orochimaru, if I were to write something post Shippuden, I'd use they/them pronouns.
> 
> This work is fan-made. I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with anyone who works on it.
> 
> I follow the Three Laws of Fandom. I do not believe that shipping or consuming certain content makes one a bad person, doing awful and immoral things do. 
> 
> I do not condone pedophilia, incest, toxic relationships, abusive relationships, and many other things in real life. If you feel as if my work might trigger you, make you uncomfortable, or feel as if it is unworthy of your time, please click away without engaging. 
> 
> Comments will be deleted without warning if they are offending and belittling.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are not only welcomed but encouraged.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke blacked out."

The sannin sighed putting his cup down and getting up. He knew he should be more stern with Sasuke. It wasn't healthy to forgo sleep and food to get a couple more hours of training. "Has he been taken to the medical ward?"

After a curt nod from one of his lackeys, he made his way there. His steps were measured, not too fast and not too slow. He'd be damned if he were to lose his composure. At some point of the short journey, Kabuto joined him and fell into step beside him.

He may have seen Sasuke that morning, but he hadn't looked like this. His already pale skin was nearly translucent and – in the hospital gown – he seemed even skinnier than earlier. "Kabuto, check his medical report."

Once Kabuto was out of the room, he approached Sasuke's bed. He looked so peaceful. Threading a hand through Sasuke's hair he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He was sitting close to Sasuke when he regained consciousness. He put his scroll aside to study the boy. As soon as he had opened his eyes he had closed them. He looked as though he was going to try to open them again or sit up.

"Don't you dare try to sit up," Sasuke's eyes shot open as he turned in the direction of the sannin.

"Orochi-"

"Quiet. You had us all worried." Orochimaru made a tsk sound, " This better not happen again. From now on your training hours will be restricted and you'll be having all your meals with me." 

"Don't give me that look." Orochimaru sat down on the side of the bed and ran his hand through the younger's hair." Now rest. I'll still be here when you wake up again."

  
  


Sasuke woke up just a few hours later, just as Kabuto had predicted. This time, the scientist let him sit up. The younger looked disorientedly around the room. He clearly didn't remember his conversation with the sannin. 

Orochimaru pressed a glass of cold water to his lips. The boy drank greedily. _He hasn't been eating, sleeping, or drinking enough water_ , the older thought.

"Open your mouth," Orochimaru commanded, holding a spoon. Sasuke blinked dumbly at him. He opened his mouth, probably to say he could do it himself. Orochimaru used the opportunity to shove the spoon into his mouth.

"Did you think I was joking when I said you'd be having all your meals with me?"

"What are you-" Sasuke stopped half-sentence, eyes widening. Orochimaru couldn't help but let a short chuckle at the boy's expression. 

"Orochimaru-sama, with all due respect, this is unnecessary. I can take care of myself. I have been doing it since-" Sasuke's eyes had this distant look on them for a fraction of a second," Since I was seven."

"And look at how that turned out." Orochimaru crossed his arms and sat back observing Sasuke." You're too skinny and the bags under your eyes look like bruises."

After forcing a couple more spoonfuls of tomato soup down Sasuke's throat, he finally let the boy grab the bowl and feed himself. _He's restraining himself_ , Orochimaru thought, _He's probably starving._

"Kabuto should be back with your medication soon."

"Medication?"

"Yes, medication. Did you really think I wouldn't have blood tests done one you?"

Sasuke bit back a groan as Orochimaru went on to lecture him. Little did he know, that this was just the first of many incidents in which Orochimaru would let out his parental and caring side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, MJ here.  
> I feel as though I can't write either character well, so I apologize if you are disappointed.
> 
> Check out my latest drawing. My brain told me to draw Sasuke and Giorno so I did that.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hellbubu.tumblr.com/post/634157264314531840/my-brain-told-me-to-draw-this)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHdu5gphd-6/?igshid=qxq5evd78m62l)
> 
> Feel free to come chat!


End file.
